


Of Doubts and Assurances

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when he just can't help but feel that way. You can't exactly blame him, now can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doubts and Assurances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you're ever to read this, I am very sorry for putting you through the horrible experience that is reading my work. I'm not very good at writing out details of my imagination into words and I'm very much of an amateur when it comes to writing (yes, even when I am already this old www). Sorry for any damage this will do or has done to you _:(´□`」 ∠):_

The weather's nice and sunny, not too hot that you'd want to pass out from the heat. It's just the perfect climate to go out, enjoy the sun, and, of course, play a game or two (or three or four or five or really just until you can't lift your limbs to step forward or back and just collapse on the ground) of basketball.

Kagami Taiga packed all his sports stuff in his duffel bag, slung it over his shoulder, and picked up another bag he previously prepared, full of food for lunch and snacks later in the day. As he walked the familiar route towards the basketball court they always use to play, he couldn't help the shit-eating grin being plastered on his face as he thought of how he would see one of his most favorite persons in the world, play his favorite sport, and eat his most favorite food with him.

Soon enough he reached his destination and wasn't at all surprised to see his friend/rival already warmed up and playing basketball by himself. When the guy caught sight of Kagami, his whole face lit up and the most dazzling smile adorned his face, one that nobody ever thought the tanned male would be capable of Kagami Taiga thanked the gods for giving him the privilege to be on the receiving end of said smile.

"You're late, Bakagami!" the blunette said as a way of greeting the new comer.

"I'm not late, Ahomine, you're just ridiculously early. It's not even 10 yet. You that excite to see me, huh, idiot?" he countered, wishing from the bottom of his heart that the idiot would say yes to that last question.

"Hah! Who would, stupid..." -yeah, no such luck

"Come on, stop dilly dallying and get your ass over here so we can play! Entertain me once again, Bakagami." And so the games began.

After their usual useless banter, Kagami warmed up and the two proceeded with their one-on-one. It seems like nothing could stop them once they start their games... well, except for Kagami's hunger that is. The red head's gluttonous nature never ceases to amaze Aomine but before he could comment and tease Kagami about it, the other boy took out the lunch boxes and laid the drool-inducing food he made for the both of them. What never ceases to amaze Kagami, on the other hand, is the way Aomine salivates at the sight of food Kagami prepared no matter how many times the red head has made them for him. The two happily ate in peace with Aomine inserting comments in between bites.

"Ah! Bakagami this is seriously so gooooood!"  
"Are you sure you're the one who made this?"  
"Man, I swear a 5-star restaurant wouldn't be able to compare to this glorious cooking!"  
"Uwaaaaa Taiga! Seriously, you're the best! Won't you turn into a big-boobed lady and marry me?"

All throughout the deal, Kagami just kept his cool and even mask but that last comment (and other variations of it) always get to him and crumbles the protective wall he built for his poor fragile heart. It paralyzes him, making it unable to think, to process anything else the bluenette is saying. The other guy doesn't notice the pained expression on Kagami's face as he was too preoccupied wolfing down the delicious food laid out in front of him. All the while the paler teen kept on telling himself that the boy in front of him will only ever see him as a friend/rival.

Kagami has enough sense though to school his expressions back to a neutral one as quickly as he could so the bluenette won't suspect a thing. When they finished eating, he packed away the lunch boxes and the two of them rested for a bit to let the food settle in their stomachs. Once they're sure they won't throw up while they're playing, they decided to resume their games.

They're so caught up in besting the other that neither noticed the waning light of the sun and soon enough, the court was bathed with the moon's glow. The idiots didn't even notice the lack of light, and really, they don't seem to care, as they continued to play. It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice calling their names that the two slowed down and snapped out of their little world as they became aware of their surroundings once again.

" Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, seriously? Every single time? What then, if I don't come to fetch you the two of you are just going to keep at it until sunrise the next day, or do you plan on playing until one or the both of collapses from exhaustion? At least learn to snap out of it from time to time and notice your surroundings." A very pissed off looking Kuroko Tetsuya reprimands the oversized idiots in front of him. He didn't really have to look for them all over the place because he knows exactly where the two basketball-obsessed duo would be.

"Ah but, Tetsu, you see, we can't very well snap out of it else we lose our concentration and the game would be ruined and it won't be fun anymore," says the bluenette, the red-head beside him nodding his agreement.

"That's not even a good excuse Aomine-kun, seeing as the both of you would be able to play even with eyes closed and/or blindfolded. And stop nodding your head Kagami-kun, else it falls off. You two better wipe yourselves off and pack your things before I use ignite pass to persuade you to do as I say." Knowing from experience that the light blue haired teen would go through with the obvious threat, Aomine and Kagami went about doing Kuroko's commands and were done in no time.

After Kagami has packed the last of his things, he looked up to see the two bluenettes standing close to each other as they started to walk away from the court. His mood gradually reached rock bottom and the scene before him tore at his already breaking heart. He was so jealous of the relationship of the two that he wished so bad he transferred to Teikou when he went back to Japan in the last year of his middle school. But he didn't, did he? And now he can only look on as he once again bears witness to the obvious bond between the two. He felt his heart clench in his, squeezing so hard he feared it might explode inside him. I wouldn't mind very much, at least that way I wouldn't have to go through this over and over again. He was so lost in his own world of pain that he didn't notice a very angry, very worried tanned male approaching his still form, closely followed by an equally pissed off shorter male.

Kuroko and Aomine led the way home, confident that the red-head was following behind. When they noticed how quiet it is, they stopped in their tracks and looked back. And just as they suspected and feared, their idiotic angel was still in the spot they left him in, sporting a pained expression that the two are only too familiar with. Aomine, like always, stomped towards the red-head, grabbed his shirt and shook the living daylights out of him, "Bakagami! I swear to god if you don't stop this right now I will do you so hard you won't be able to think anymore! I told you over and over nothing good comes out of you thinking too much! You weren't made for that! Idiot!

How many times do I need to remind you that I love both you and Tetsu equally?! Fuck! Stop with this bullshit already, it's tiring goddammit!"

Only when Kuroko pried Aomine's hands off of Kagami did he stop shaking the red-head. The tanned male stepped back a bit a huffed out in annoyance.

"Kagami-kun, although I don't always agree with anything Aomine says, this time I would have to side with him. I love the both of you equally, at times I even love you more than I do Aomine ("Hey! I'm still here!" "Shut up Aomine-kun, you've had your shot.") And I am confident that you feel the same for us. So honestly, I don't have any idea why and how you come up with these stupid thoughts of us loving each other more and not loving you. Seriously, are we not doing a good job at making you feel loved at all? Are you not satisfied with how we both show our love for you in our own ways? Or maybe you're not happy with the way we're fucking you? ("Oi Tetsu!") Is that it, then? Are we not making love to you enough? Or hard enough? Do you, I don't know, maybe have some kinks that you want us to try? You know you can run those through us, it's not like we'll be able to deny you of anything you ask us, you should know by now that we're both wrapped around your fingers and we'd be all too happy to comply with whatever you want to try in bed. Or is it that you wanted to try in in other places? The sofa, kitchen counter, genkan, or the veranda, maybe? Oh! Maybe you want to do it outside? You know, the park or -"

"Uwaaaaa! Kuroko! Stop! Stop! I get it. Geez. Please stop. Argh.. I get it now, okay? It's just that... I... You..."

"Oi Bakagami! Taiga, goddammit, if you don't -"

"Geez Daiki, let me finish will you? *sigh* As I was saying, it's not that I'm not satisfied with the love and attention you're giving me. Certainly not the sex, oh gods, I swear I have enough of that. It's just that I'm new to this - yeah, yeah I know you two are too - three way relationship stuff and that's just it. I'm worried that one day you will realize that you were just temporarily fascinated with the idea of a threesome with me and suddenly decide to drop me. I mean, your relationship goes back to middle school and you only started to develop feelings for me recently and it just - it just scares me, okay."

The red-head's voice broke at the end and sobs wracked his body when he finished, Aomine reaching out to him instinctively and hugging his boyfriend to his chest. Kuroko joined them as he hugged Kagami in the back, wrapping his arms around the red-head's midsection and they stayed that way until Kagami's sobs quietened and they turned to little sniffles.

Aomine and Kuroko extracted themselves from the embrace and stared at their boyfriend in the eye, the action effectively stopping all the remaining tears Kagami got from falling. The red-head couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of the double stare he's receiving from his boyfriends. A few more seconds into it, Kagami finally gave in and hugged the blue-haired teens in front of him, giving each a chaste kiss that left both teens stunned and wanting for more. And so they hinted as much,

"Kagami-kun/Taiga, you know you shouldn't have done that... But we sure are glad you did."

The red-head was sure he wasn't going to be able to go school the next day (or the day after that, if he's being honest) seeing as Kuroko has on this innocent yet also really creepy smile and Aomine has this I-am-so-gonna-plunder-your-ass-you-would-faint-and -wouldn't-be-able-to-walk-straight-for-a-month smile and these had Kagami shivering from fear and desire, he's just not sure which of the two is dominating his thought processes.

"Um... Guys?"

**Author's Note:**

> Owari.
> 
> I'm sorry it's horrible. Shoot me OTL


End file.
